Smoking causes many fires in the United States every year. A significant number of these smoking related fires are caused by matches used to light smoking articles. Therefore, the inventor has designed a cigar cartridge which enables the lighting of a cigar without the use of a conventional match. The ignition process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,139 is incorporated herein.
A further object of the invention is to avoid the ignition gases of the match to be inhaled by the smoker.
Another advantage of the invention is improved cigar lighting capability in bad weather conditions.
Furthermore, automobile drivers need not light the cigar after pulling the cigar out of the cartridge. Finally, the mid-section of the cigar is provided with an extinguishing band to extinguish the cigar when unattended.